Combined cycle systems utilizing both gas turbines and steam turbines in combination with a generator are known. Such systems include both single shaft and multi-shaft configurations. A typical reheat combined cycle system consists of one gas turbine, one steam turbine, one generator and one heat recovery steam generator. The gas turbine and steam turbine are coupled to the single generator in a tandem arrangement by means of a single shaft. The known single shaft combined cycle units have been lower power units (relative to the present invention) in which the gas turbine, steam turbine and generator have been hard mounted to the foundation. In such units, both gas and steam turbines have their own thrust bearings for rotor axial clearance control. The axial thermal expansions in the rotor shaft are taken up with a flexible coupling located in the rotor shaft somewhere between the gas and steam turbines.